kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ArchAngelus
Chat YAY!! 21:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Yes!!!!!!......Hehehe...I am the GODDESS OF RIDDLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..hmm hmm..thanks for the reward Arch!, now about the Q...ummm not an XBOX fan (rather like PSP or PS3...but soon 3DS)..sorry...however I do want FFXIII-2.......other than that Thanks for the reward Arch!! Aye sir!!!!}} Thanks :D Thanks for the thoughts mate, it really means a lot to me :) 06:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!! Userpages... Fantasmic, Now open! Slap Role call http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wiki-wide_Roleplay?s=wl please state whether you're still in on or not 08:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Journal Entry Debacle 09:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC)|kurisu=Hey Arch, loong time I suppose...ummmmm any chance you change update your journal entry on your userpag, as well....the QAA has been postponed til next year (long-yet-short-ish-story).....thanks!}} Activity Forecast 01:03, May 19, 2012 (UTC)|kurisu=Activity forecast this month....grim as per last months, for those having arena or contests lock up for this month and maybe next month as well cos we has strong swells of inactivity....blame the schools and their exams, in all it's gonna be stormy inactivity for contests to be open, hope you brought your metal umbrella for the June cos it's all rain and no much activity, best time to open up is early July, this is LA of the Activity forecast thanks you and EL Psy Congroo....}} 20:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Sorry bit busy........>_>....around 4 hour time if your still there??}} Birthday thanks! Thank you for the umm.. potato. I shall treasure it forever in the "Presents" section of my userpage. and congrats on being the first one in that section! and the only one in that section.... and your only like.. 3 years younger than me, so it's not a big deal. Plus I like confetti :3 I hope you have a good day, and a fun time cleaning the confetti off my talkpage!but seriously, it's making a mess and according to the forcast above me, its about rain so hurry up! :P Wiki Terminus Madness!!!! Your Redone Character Converting .jpegs New Job for You Yo', first off, I'm being lazy and whatnot and don't want to log in and I'm also typing all this from a phone. Also, I got a new job for you, I want you through all the Deck Command's commands and Gear Matrix's commands page and redirect them to said page and also do the .khwiki link for them too. If you can, I would like for them to be done tnis week, I would do it myself, but my finals are this week. I would ask other users to do, but as I see it, they're all unreliable. 02:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Also the Command Matrix's page too if you can and when you have time, also in case if you haven't realize it by now, I posted the first message. 15:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Resize 22:05, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|confused= What dimensions do you want the naught's approach pic to be?}} 04:23, June 14, 2012 (UTC)|omnom=CUT THE ROPE FTW (can you tell I <3 it? XD) I'll start working on the png conversions. don't let om nom starve!}} here's the black coat...the larger you make it the worse the quality gets, sooo idk. 04:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) 19:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC)|text= *i shall attempt to wipe out all evidence of the old .jpgs. Am I allowed to replace it on someone's userpage? *how do you put a picture's link on a page, like the om nom one, so i don't have to upload it? In the words of LA...Aye sir!!!!!!!}} 03:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC)|nice=yaay another friend! my collection's growing XD mine--> }} Good Job, Young Padawan Good job on those pages Arch. Also got a new job for you, think you can get to work on the User:UnknownChaser/List/List of Heartless's page? I been slacking off on that page for a long time and its the last we have to do. I was planning to do it this weekend, but I'm gonna be out of town. If you can get atleast a based for it, I'll finish it once I get back. Also btw, you should really tell Sox to give you admin status already, cus you actually do work on this wiki and would have better used for it, so that way you can do stuff faster. 02:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Template Question at the bottom of the page. It looks like this on a page. I clicked on one of the Keyblades, and it led me to the top of the List of Keyblades page. I clicked on another, and it led me to the top instead of the 358/2 days section. Personally I don't think the wiki needs the template if it only leads to the top of the page instead of the appropriate section. It's like this for other templates such as , and . I wanted to remove it because it is pointless and it looks ugly. But, I thought I'd ask a user such as yourself if I could do it.}} Riddles :Where are you, LegendAqua?